I WANT TO BELIEVE … Capítulo 9 La llegada de leo
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Alguien llega ¿del pasado?.. ¿quièn es Leo?, ¿que tiene que ver con los combo niños?... un nuevo personaje que tendrá mucho que ver en ésta historia. Escrita entre Enigmas-AzulCeleste y Azul y Serio 1


10/08/2009

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad y Leo le pertenece a Azul y Serio 1…. Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

**DETALLES**:

**Idea original**: Azul y Serio 1.

**Adaptación**: Azul Celeste

**Guión**: Azul y Serio 1, y Azul Celeste

**Archivado**: LUNES 10 DE AGOSTO DEL 2009

**Publicado**: según el Fanfiction…

**NOTAS DE AZUL CELESTE**: bueno. Después de tardar mucho… teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo en muchos detalles para poder publicar el relato que resulto ser tan emocionante hasta para nosotrs misms... De todas formas, lo mas emocionante apenas va a venir… una petición muy importante para todas aquellas personas que nos hacen el **enorme favor** de leer esta historia… por favor… **DEJEN UN REVIEW** por lo que mas quieran… queremos saber si en realidad, las loqueras de nuestras cabezas ( sorry por lo que te toca AyS1) en realidad les están gustando… Gracias…

**NOTAS DE Azul y Serio1**: _**se hace un esfuerzo por estos capítulos y no se vayan sin dejar un review, se nos hace importante para nosotros asi sabemos q nuestras historias valen la pena ser escritas y publicadas**_

I WANT TO BELIEVE … Capítulo 9.- La llegada de leo a combo niños

SINOPSIS… Alguien llega ¿del pasado?.. ¿quièn es Leo?, ¿que tiene que ver con los combo niños?... un nuevo personaje que tendrá mucho que ver en ésta historia. Escrita entre Enigmas-AzulCeleste y Azul y Serio 1

Al día siguiente de mi primera batalla, me encuentro practicando sola en el recinto… pero por alguna razón no puedo concentrarme… solo recordaba mi torpeza de haberme dejado golpear por Transparencia… Y me reprochaba a mí misma lo estúpida que había sido al haberme distraído, si precisamente eso nos había dicho mi padre justamente en la práctica de ese día…

- buen día, Cinza- escucho una voz conocida…es Serio….

- hola Serio, buen día.- le digo toda jadeante después de dar brincos y saltos en mi practica….

-¿practicando tan temprano?

- trato de liberarme del demonio de la torpeza por lo de ayer…

- ¿como amaneciste?. El divino te dió un golpe muy fuerte ….

- bueno, con la nariz un poco inflamada por el golpe pero sobreviviré….

- me alegro que estés bien…y… ¿Cómo te sientes después de tu primera batalla?

- bueno, pues debo decir que fue una experiencia increíble… desde que usé el sonar de murciélago por primera vez, puedo "ver" las cosas parcialmente….

- ¿¿¿en verdad???

_- __sí, puedo "ver" prácticamente todo lo que hay en el trayecto del sonido- le digo entusiasmada- incluso puedo verte mientras hablamos….- le digo mientras me siento en el suelo…_

_- ¿puedes verme?... - me dice sentándose a mi lado_

_- no exactamente, te veo como una sombra, una silueta, pero desde que me bautizaron puedo ver mas detalles que antes no podía… si me acerco a ti, tal vez podría ver tu nariz, o la cuenca de tus ojos…antes solo detectaba el eco del sonido – le digo acercándome a su rostro, hago un sonidito y sonrío - Serio… tienes unos lindos ojos…- - ¿acaso lograste verlos?_

_- no, simplemente me los imagino… me gustaría mucho poder verlos… _

_- ¿nada mas a mis ojos?_

_- no seas tonto… a ti también…- _

_- pues ¿sabes algo?, a pesar de que tus ojos no pueden ver… tu también tienes unos ojos muy hermosos…_

_- pero están muertos…_

_- no lo están… aunque no veas con ellos… ellos si dejan que uno te vea a ti…_

_- ¡que tonto eres!- le digo bromeando…_

_- quizá tengas razón, Cinza… soy muy tonto…_

_- ¡oye, lo decía en broma!_

¿no quieres ir a desayunar antes de que lleguen los demás?

- no Serio, no quiero tener problemas con Azul…

- ¿problemas con Azul…? Por qué lo dices?...

- Ay Serio… ¿como es posible de que no te des cuenta?... Azul está celosa desde que llegué….

- no lo creo…ella no es así…

- quizá sea una faceta de ella que no conoces, pero ella está celosa… y_ tal vez yo tenga la culpa.- le digo un poco seria_

_- ¿tú?... ¿Por qué dices eso?- me pregunta intrigado_

_- Azul está celosa porque me he entrometido en su vida desde que llegué aquí…_

_- ¿ella te lo dijo? – me pregunta intrigado…_

_- no, yo lo pude sentir, capté el hecho de que no le agradaba mi presencia y se lo hice saber, pero también le dije que no me metería en su vida…sin embargo hay ciertas situaciones que no puedo evitar… y ahí si no puedo hacer nada…_

_-¿ciertas situaciones? ¿Como cuales?_

_- como éste momento, por ejemplo… tu y yo conversando solos, si ella nos viera en estos momentos… no quiero ni pensarlo…… ¿ahora comprendes lo que digo?, creo que desde que llegué, me he estado entrometiendo en su vida…_

_- tu no tienes la culpa de todo lo que está pasando, Cinza… son las…_

_- ¿Circunstancias?... – le digo interrumpiéndolo…- _

_- iba a decir las situaciones…_

_- es lo mismo, Serio…el caso es que pienso que ella está celosa…y yo soy la razón de esos celos… desde que llegué, ella no me recibió con los brazos abiertos… y me imagino que las cosas empeoraron cuando supo que era hija del maestre Grinto…_

_- Cinza, yo no creo que ella esté celosa de ti…ella no es así, es muy sensible, es cierto pero ella es incapaz de…_

_- ella te quiere, Serio…_

_-¿me… quiere?.... no, no lo creo… _

_- cuando una mujer se enamora, pueden suceder muchas cosas a las que una no está acostumbrada…_

_- y tu ¿como sabes?,¿alguna vez te has enamorado?..._

_- viví situaciones distintas a las habituales en la selva… no me he enamorado, pero si he querido a mucha gente y a los animales que me enseñaron lo que es realmente el tener afecto a alguien…_

_- pues si tu dices que Azul me quiere, ella nunca me lo ha demostrado… - y ¿cuando te curó las manos?_

_- lo hizo por la amistad que tenemos_

_- lo hizo porque te quiere…_

_- ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera…la verdad, a veces estoy confundido… ya no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento…_

_- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué habrías de estar confundido?... __tu corazón lo sabe__, tu y ella durmieron juntos esa noche… eso demuestra que te quiere… Tu Amas a Azul…¿porque no se lo dices?_

_- no puedo hacerlo……_

_- yo sé que si… lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que ella te diga que no…_

_- tal vez…_

_- Serio… tu eres un chico muy valiente, y audaz… solo inténtalo… _

_- ¿y si me dice que no?_

_- yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea necesario… tu la amas… amas a Azul, siempre la has amado y ella te ha demostrado que te quiere… ¿porque no se lo haces saber?_

_- tienes razón, Cinza, tengo miedo de que me diga que no…_

_- ves… ese temor solo quiere decir una cosa… la amas..._

_- si, eso siempre lo he sabido… mi amor por ella es real…_

_-… y verdadero, es un amor auténtico, Serio y ante eso no puedes dudar en decírselo…solo necesitas un empujoncito_

_- mañana me decidiré a decírselo…_

_-no, Serio, díselo hoy… pero díselo, porque un "después" podría llegar a ser muy tarde---_

_- ¿que haría sin ti…Cinza…?_

_-¿te doy el empujoncito?_

_- no gracias…_

_- __ves, no me necesitas y nunca necesitarás de nadie porque tu eres un ser auténtico… tu seguirías siendo el mismo Serio de siempre… el poeta, el artista… ¡anda, Serio, haz gala de tu talento!…¡ yo confío en ti y se que podrás hacerlo!…_

_-Te prometo que lo haré, pero más tarde…_

_- Así lo espero… esperaré impaciente que me digas que ella y tu al fin estarán juntos, yo seré la primera en celebrarlo…pero ¿no deberías de ir por unas rosas para ella?.- le digo _

_- cielos… se me olvido cortarlas en el camino_

_- y ¿Qué estás esperando?...¡corre, vé por ellas!.- le digo insistente, Serio sale como bólido del recinto… en eso llega mi padre…_

_- Cinza…- se escucha una voz a mi espalda…sacándome de mis pensamientos yo me sobresalto, no me lo esperaba en realidad…_

_- Padre… yo… lo siento…_

_- debes tener cuidado, Cinza… con el corazón no se juega…_

_- ¿eh?..padre…¿ pero por que..?.. yo.. bueno…(suspiro)…lo sé padre… lo sé …- le digo con una sonrisa mientras me dirijo hacia otra parte del recinto a seguir practicando dejando al tío Bernie y a mi padre conversando…_

_* * * * *_

_- las cosas suceden sin que uno las pueda evitar… y si lo intentas, no importa lo que uno haga, si ya está escrito en su destino, sucederán…_

_- Temes por ella, ¿verdad Grinto?_

_- así es, cabeza, el destino de él ya está escrito, sin embargo el de ella, puede cambiar, pero espero que su corazón resista, porque de eso depende el futuro de los Combo Niños…_

"_Ay cinza, no sabes cuanto lamento lo que te está pasando con Serio, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, creo en ti y espero que sepas lo que harás después, cuando las cosas tengan que suceder…"_

_- ¿crees que ella llegue a salir afectada con… lo que va a suceder?_

_- no solo ella, a todos nos afectará de la misma forma, pero me temo que la mas afectada, sin duda será Cinza, pues ella está sintiéndose identificada con Serio…desde que ella llegó Serio le ha dado toda la atención del mundo… __algo debe pasar,__ algo __que cambie esta situación__, antes de que sucedan cosas peores_

_* * * * *_

_Entro nuevamente al recinto llevando las rosas que colocaré para Azul… lógico que ella no sabrá que se las traje… Cinza todavía se encuentra practicando en un rincón…_

_-¿sigues?- le digo mientras da un salto de campana cayendo en cuclillas y dando media vuelta agachada en el piso…_

_- hummm…ya las trajiste… que bueno…- me dice aun en cuclillas, luego se levanta y se acerca a ellas y las huele…- su dulce aroma inundara el recinto…eso será buen augurio para ti, ya lo verás---me dice mientras se las lleva para colocarlas en un jarrón en una esquina del recinto…_

_- y los demás…le pregunto_

_- aun no llegan…- me diec acomodando las rosas…- hulen riquísimo…_

_- es raro… siempre llegan temprano… antes que yo…_

_- recuerda que no hay clases… es lógico que quieran descansar un poco más…_

- Buenos días a todos… -dice Pilar mientras entra parada de manos, dirigiéndose a nosotros y por detrás entra Paco… yo la miro extrañado…

-¿Que Hace Pilar?- le pregunto a Paco…

- bueno…. Ya sabes como es ella de ocurrente, todo el camino vino parada de manos, no se que quiera lograr con eso- me dice Paco y me rasco la cabeza por la intriga, cada día Pilar lleva la rareza al extremo

-Ya los escuché y lo que trato es… de romper el récord de más tiempo en ésta posición… -dice Pilar mientras caminaba a nuestro alrededor

- ¿a sí?, Si tu quieres romper el record tendrás que vencerme- le dijo asumiendo la posición y, nadie me a ganado, la competencia es mi fuerte, se que ganaré… soy Paco, soy un ganador…

- pues ya te llevo un buen de ventaja… todo el camino…- dice pilar muy contenta…

- pero tarde o temprano tendrás que cambiar de posición… y ahí es donde sacaré ventaja…seré paciente…- dice Paco…

- Paco tu y tu orgullo de nuevo- dice una dulce voz que para mí es pura melodía… me volteo y si… es Azul, cada día esta mas linda y bella, opaca el brillo de cualquier estrella con su belleza… si hubiera un record de suspiros al día… ganaría por los suspiros que me hace tener cada vez que la miro…

- Buenos días, creo que se me hizo tarde…- dice con aires de pena…

- ni tanto, apenas estamos llegando…- le digo con el afán de no hacerla sentir mal…

- mmh! Que rico huele…- dice ella captando el aroma del perfume de las rosas…- yo voy hacia ellas, tomo una y se la doy….

- una flor para otra flor… -

- ¿para mi?, ¿en verdad? Gracias Serio…

- de hecho…- dice Cinza dejando un momento de practicar sus saltos de campana…- esas rosas te las trajo serio….

- ¿es cierto eso?- dice ella con una gran sonrisa… volteando a verme

- ehm… bueno… si, es cierto…- le digo todo sonrojado…

-¡muchas gracias! ¡Son tan lindas!- me dice Azul abrazándome… yo me sentía en las nubes…. Si ese era el primer paso… ahora falta el segundo…

- ¡yo también quiero que me traigan rosas… pero de color rojo, las de color rosa no me gustan!- dice Pilar todavía parada de manos…

_- yo te las traería, Pilar, pero estoy ocupando tratándote de ganar…- _

_- pararte de manos, no te hará un ganador, Paco.- dice el maestre Grinto_

_- no, pero me conformo con ganarle a Pilar…- dice el viendo a Pilar de forma muy retadora… pilar solo le saca la lengua…_

_- Chicos, _Es momento de empezar con el entrenamiento… quien me ayudará hoy participando en la charanga con el pandeiro… - pregunta el maestre, cuando de repente se ilumina el centro del recinto sintiéndose un temblor… y del brillo vemos que aparece un chico, de piel mas clara que la mía, cabello castaño, uniforme blanco, con las líneas de los costados del pantalón anaranjadas… y los de la camiseta azules… zapatos rojos y muñequeras verdes… pero no tenia corda, en seguida, Paco y Pilar se olvidan de su tonta jugarreta y nos ponemos en guardia…

-¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunto de inmediato, no sabíamos ni como, ni porque apareció, aunque creo que el está igual de confundido que nosotros

-¿donde me encuentro, quienes son ustedes?…- nos dice comenzando con la ginga, y mirándonos como si fuésemos una amenaza… pero algo hace que cambie de parecer…- Perdón si interrumpí su entrenamiento…- nos dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el maestre, todos al igual que yo teníamos la duda de quien era

- ¿sabes quienes somos?- le pregunta Cabeza…- Dime quien eres niño y como llegaste hasta aquí- le pregunta el maestre

- Mi nombre es Leo, estaba en mi entrenamiento de capoeira cuando de repente aparezco aquí…

- que edad tienes, Leo.- le pregunta el maestre Grinto…

-31 años,

- ¿31 años?... pues por lo que yo veo, cualquiera de nosotros diría que no tienes mas de 11…- le dice Paco, Leo se mira a sí mismo…. Extrañado…

- cielos… no me había dado cuenta… parezco un niño de…¿11 años?....- dice mirándose a las manos…- mis manos son tan pequeñas…

- creo que sí….- Dice Pilar… dándole un espejo en donde se puede observar… ¿de dónde lo sacó?...bueno pregunta

-¿péro como es posible?... se dice a sí mismo mirándose incrédulo…

- Cuéntanos de donde vienes… le dice el maestre Bernie…

- yo soy… bueno, vivía en la selva de Palmares, me encontraba en mi practica diaria de capoeira cuando de repente… en un instante me encuentro aquí…en este lugar… que por lo que veo es un recinto de practica , ¿no es verdad?

- asi es chico, es un recinto de practica capoeira…- le dice Bernie…

- fabuloso, no se parece en nada a lo que tenemos allá…

- es que aquí tenemos lo ultimo en tecnología…verdad maestre Grinto?.- le dice Azul..

- asi es hija… Leo, ¿porque no tienes corda..?- pregunta el maestre Grinto…

- de donde vengo, Los capoeiritas no demuestran su superioridad atreves de las "cordas" mi maestre me enseñó que… "cada um é cada um"

- cada uno en uno…- interrumpe Cinza…

- ¿sabes el término?--- dice Leo

- por supuesto, todos lo sabemos….- dice Azul

- la capoeira angola no usa corda, ya que no enfatiza en demostrar la superioridad de alguien con respecto a los demás- dice Serio

-"cada um é cada um" cada uno de nosotros escondemos lo que aprendemos y lo usamos solo cuando es necesario.- dice Paco…

- sí, nosotros usamos nuestras cordas porque.. la verdad los uniformes se ven liadísimos.- dice Pilar brincando de un lado a otro todavia de cabeza…

- eres capoeirista angolero, ¿cierto?…- le pregunta Bernie

- practico la capoeira, así es…la practico desde que tenía 10 años dice Leo pensativo…

- Este chico es del pasado, es conocedor de la antigua escuela Angola…- nos dice el maestre Bernie todo eufórico…

- en la actualidad, Leo, hay 3 tipos de capoeira: la tradicional Angola , la regional y la contemporánea… y por lo que nos estás contando… tu perteneces a la Capoeira Angola…

- A ver si entendí… esto es el futuro…?.- nos dice cruzando los brazos ya un poco mas tranquilo…- esto es cada vez mas extraño para mi, ¿pero porque y para que estoy aquí? Y sobre todo…¿Por qué tengo 11 años?

- Tal vez estas para alguna misión importante, nadie viene del pasado solo porque si…- dice el maestre Grinto…

- no comprendo maestre… ¿porque venir al futuro si ya tenia una vida en mi pasado?- y ¿porque ser un niño nuevamente?

- quizá dejaste algo pendiente cuando eras un niño… y ahora tienes la oportunidad de poder hacer ese pendiente…

- tal vez, pero esta es una oportunidad que no a todos se les puede dar…

- asi es Leo, eres muy afortunado al tener esta oportunidad…

- Quieres practicar con nosotros?.- le pregunta Cinza

- Claro pero aún no se como se llaman… no me han dicho sus nombres…

- Claro perdón, es que nos sorprendió tu aparecimiento repentino en el recinto… yo soy Serio, mucho gusto tengo el tótem del tigrillo

- Yo soy Azul…, bienvenido Leo, yo soy tengo el tótem del aguila

- Yo me llamo Paco… tengo el tótem del toro

- yo soy Cinza, mi tótem es el murciélago…

- oy em omall raliP, im metót es al anaugi

- raliP, otsug ohcum

- ¿entendiste lo que dijo?.- dice paco sorprendido

- Claro dijo yo me llamo Pilar, mi tótem es la iguana, pero al revés y yo le contesté mucho gusto Pilar, es un juego que jugaba a menudo con mi padre cuando era un niño, me sorprende que alguien mas sepa hablar así

-¿y cual es tu tótem…?- pregunta Cinza…

-mi tótem es el Pavo Real…

- en verdad?... recuerdo al pavo real… es un majestuoso animal con las plumas mas hermosas en varias tonalidades… como me gustaría poder verlo nuevamente…

- ¿acaso el pavo real es muy raro por aquí?, porque dices que te gustaría verlo nuevamente..

- ehm.. creo que no te has dado cuenta…¿cierto?.- dice Cinza un poco apenada…

- Cinza es ciega, Leo.- le dice Paco…

- yo.. lo siento no quise ser…

- no te preocupes, la verdad, ya estoy acostumbrada…- le dice Cinza con una sonrisa…-

- Veo que ya haz sido bautizado en capoeira, no será necesario hacerlo de nuevo… .- le dice el maestre Grinto…- pero dime Leo… sientes que podrás acoplarte aquí, sientes que este es tu lugar…

-maestre, de alguna manera, siento que este es parte de mi… y si me aceptan entonces siento que pertenezco a este lugar, aunque no sea mi tiempo

- bueno, este recinto te aceptó, si no no habrías podido entrar.- le dice el maestre Bernie.- quiere decir eres parte de aquí…

-¿quieres ser parte de los combo niños, Leo…? – pregunta el maestre Grinto

-¿Combo Niños?

- asi es… somos Combo niños….,- le dice Paco

- ¿en verdad?... ahora entiendo a que vine aquí… siempre quise ser un combo niño pero ya era grande de edad cuando quise serlo…

- pues ahora tienes tu oportunidad, Leo… ya tienes tu tótem… éste lugar te acepta y al parecer, no creo que haya alguien que este en desacuerdo…

- es cierto.- decimos todos…

- bienvenido a los Combo Niños, Leo…- le dice Cinza…

- al fin uno de mis grandes anhelos se hizo realidad…

- nunca es demasiado tarde para alcanzar tus sueños… ¿verdad, Serio?.- me dice Cinza… creo que sé a lo que se refiere….

- cierto, nunca es demasiado tarde….- le respondo…

7


End file.
